This invention relates in general to hydraulic machines such as bulb turbines which use adjustable wicket gates and, more particularly, to a means for mounting the wicket gate operating ring servomotors to optimize the use of a two servomotor and counterweight system for bulb turbines while making it easier to install the components and more accessible for maintenance and inspection.
Bulb turbines are a horizontal axis propeller type hydraulic turbine normally installed in a confined channel boxlike structure more commonly referred to as a turbine gallery. The large weight of the counterweight destroys the equal distribution of forces on the gate operating ring. With the increase in the size of the turbine the unequal distribution of force become larger requiring oversize servomotors to counteract the increase in the weight of the counterweight. Also, the increase in the size of the turbine, the counterweight and servomotor overcrowds the already limited space available in the turbine gallery. It is not economically feasible and generally not permissible to increase the gallery size because of physical limitations. Thus, servomotors have been located, as a matter of necessity, wherever space was to be found. The mounting brackets were generally located on the wall of the gallery, if possible, or on the gallery floor. In either case, it was required that two different mounting brackets had to be embedded and aligned off of the gallery wall. The brackets each had to be mounted in the vertical plane of the gate operating ring and at the correct angles.
It is the general object of this invention to provide for a single mounting arrangement for a plurality of gate servomotors.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a single mounting arrangement which is very accessible to service personnel in the crowded turbine gallery.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a single mounting arrangement for a plurality of gate servomotors which is on the floor of the turbine gallery and which does not occasion interference between the counterweight and the servomotor.